Lime (Claymade)
Lime (ライム Rimu) is one of Herb's two bodyguards, who has served him since they were children, the other being Mint. Profile Appearance Mint has a massive frame, all corded muscle and sinew. He wears tigerskin around his waist, shoulders and ankles. Biography Chapter One: Preparation When Herb heard that Brenda was being taken to various villages to show proof of the Dark Kingdom threat. He went to Joketsuzoku with Mint and Lime as he wanted to see her for himself. A furious Loofah told him that he had already agreed to help, but Herb replied that he wasn’t there for proof but simple curiosity. Brenda transformed back to her youma form and allowed Herb to examine her. Needless to say Herb was fascinated even more so when Brenda informed him that she was relatively weak as youma go. After completing his examination Herb informed the Matriarch she could on the full support of the Musk Dynasty when the time comes. His father would not be able to assist personally due to his old injuries, but Herb had full authority to lead his army into battle in his place. After the Matriarch thanked him the dragon prince left with his two companions. Chapter 2: Converging Lime was talking with his father when he caught sight of Ryoga. Shoving his way through the crowd he challenge Ryoga to a rematch after the battle. Before Ryoga could reply he was cut off by the arrival of Lime’s father. Lime tried to protest his father inclusion only to receive a quick cuff behind the head. He apologized to Ryoga saying that Lime was just angry about all the teasing he’d been receiving for losing to a human. He gave Ryouga a beaming, toothy smile which he responded with one of his own. Chapter Three: Assault After making their way through the portal Herb led his division of the allied army forward. As they raced down their assigned path, the dragon prince felt the battle-thirst rising up inside him. He increased his pace, eager to engage the enemy. Upon seeing a regiment of youma racing in at an angle to cut them off a feral smile spread across Herb's face. Once the youma blocked the exit to the chamber Herb shouted out his command and the order barely escaped his lips before the army attacked. First the wolf clan, then the hawks and finally the tigers. The few, disorganized attempts at retaliation by the youma were barely registered. The rest of Herb's battle group charged in after, exploiting the breach to full advantage. When Beryl arrived Herb attacked her only to prove to be no match. Only the timely intervention of Soap saved his life. Beryl would doubtless have continued to attack them, but she was immediately set upon by Mint. The small speedster darted to and fro around her, his sword swinging in countless rapid slices. He didn't have anywhere near the strength to cut through her shield, but his assault diverted her attention, the constant flashes of magic energy from his strikes doubling as a way to obscure her vision, even as Lime charged in with a roar. When Lime and Mint went down their attack was taken up by other survivors of the three armies. However while Mint was completely motionless Lime continued trying to crawl his way across the ground to reach Beryl. This is what Herb saw when he returned and in rage he stabbed his ki spear with all the power and momentum he could muster straight toward Beryl's heart. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Tiger Clan